The Go Fish Game
by Mein Liebling
Summary: As the students of Durmstrang travel on their Viking cruise ship, they some how end up in a giant fight that starts with Go Fish... and ends with massive amounts of entertainment for all students accept those in the fight, of course. Karkaroff is NOT amused.


It was the worst idea of the century.

"So… who wants to play Go Fish?"

You would think it would be an easy, boring, and fast game where people couldn't even keep track of their cards correctly, but no. This was much more.

"You bloody little- I asked if you had a nine! You said no! And then when Lukas asked if you had a nine- _two turns after me-_ you gave him a nine! What the bloody hell!?"

This was _intense._

It was _the _Go Fish game of the next hundred _years._

"I'm gonna slap you up- I am not jokin'." There was a collective gasp from the spectators as they turned to the other boy, who was glaring fireballs at the one who accused him.

"_Excuse me!? _Well, I saw you just cheat by lookin' at Julian's cards- and B-T-W," The boy paused for dramatic effect. "I didn't have that card at that time. Feel so smart now, eh, dummkopf?"

'Dummkopf' leaned back as if slapped, and the spectators 'ooh'ed loudly, turning their heads back and forth between the two fighting males.

"This is like a fight for dominance between dogs," one of the other boys whispered to his friend, who nodded eagerly as he held out a bucket of popcorn- never tearing his eyes away from the fighting 'dogs'.

"Hey," another boy leaned from his spot in the circle over to where the two were chatting, effectively bringing all eyes (except for the two still bad mouthing each other, of course) on to him and the duo. "How did this all start again?" The question came out loud, so loud that it even brought the fighting boys' attention onto the other.

"Shush!" The duo told the questioning boy, and made a shooing motion at the fighting teens. "No, not you. You can go back to what you were doing."

'Dummkopf' and 'B-T-W Boy' raised their eyebrows, before going back to back talking the other.

"I saw you had not picked up a card since that turn when you asked Lukas and then Lukas asked you and then you suddenly just 'gotten' a card? That doesn't work-"

"No, I picked up another card since then and it had the nine on it-"

"Really? Then how come you randomly have acquired a three in your deck when you didn't have it when you went to the bathroom?"

'B-T-W' flushed red in embarrassment and anger. He had only gone to the bathroom directly before 'Dummkopf' had asked him about the card. "You cheated! You looked at my cards! You're horrible- despicable!"

'Dummkopf' grinned in triumph as he jumped to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at 'B-T-W' and called out, "So you admit you lied to me and didn't give me the card!"

"I said no such thing!" The other vehemently denied the accusation, getting up to his feet as well, glaring bullets at the dancing teen.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!

"No!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"I LIKE PIE."

'Dummkopf', 'B-T-W', Lukas, the duo, and all the rest of the human beings watching the display turned towards that one idiotic man who just didn't understand _anything._

The stupid man blinked as he caught their looks. "What? I thought we were playing a game."

'Dummkopf' rolled his eyes and pointed at the stupid male, speaking loudly to 'B-T-W' so that everyone in the room could hear him. "And you call _me _the dummkopf here? He's the tyhmä tietämätön pikku rotta!"

Everyone who understood Finnish 'ooh'ed once more as they stared at the stupid man, who really still had no idea what was going on. He also, unfortunately, was one of the people who didn't have the fortune (or was it misfortune now?) to understand Finnish.

"What? What did he say?"

Lukas' mouth twitched upwards as he set down is own playing cards, before gesturing to the window outside- effectively getting all the arguing people to look at what he was doing.

"It is almost time for bed," the calm and cold voice told the others. "I believe we should leave before Professor Karkaroff barges in and thinks that we are drinking Firewhiskey and skiving off our homework. Again." The blond sneered as he grabbed his bag and left the room.

It was silent for a moment after the blond's departure, before everyone else began muttering excuses and leaving the room, until only 'Dummkopf' and 'B-T-W' were the only people left- even the stupid man catching the end phrase and hastily exiting before things got even nastier than before.

'Dummkopf' and 'B-T-W' glared at each other, before 'Dummkopf' gruffly held out his hand. "Since we are roommates, we can't not be on speaking terms with one another and end up losing sleep believing that you or I are going to kill each other." He paused. "I demand a truce until the next game we play- which is probably going to be around the same time tomorrow- and until then we can act… civilly to one another. Agreed?"

'B-T-W' sniffed as he delicately shook the other's hand, before none to subtly rubbing his palm against his pants. "I agree on one term. You shall take a shower. I cannot stand simply being in the same room as someone that smells like a dying wet dog."

'Dummkopf' gave a crooked grin- more of an ugly sneer- as he glared down at the slightly shorter male. "Oh yeah? I'll do that- if you stop using that stinky girly perfume until we change roommates again."

'B-T-W' looked slightly shocked that 'Dummkopf' would even suggest such a thing. "No, absolutely not! I refuse."

'Dummkopf' raised an eyebrow. "You… _refuse?"_

The other boy sniffed as he stepped farther away from the older Durmstrang student. "I refuse. Although I lose beauty sleep I cannot simply just _not _use my new Gucci perfume- you know, it's their new brand with the smell of mocha chocolate almonds-"

The students living next door to 'Dummkopf' and 'B-T-W' heard a loud thump and muffled screams, and Emil Steilsson shot a questioning look at his roommate, Lukas. The latter shrugged. "If they die, well, at least they put on a good entertainment before they did."

But unfortunately no one died that night. However, Karkaroff came storming in and demanded that the two be separated from one another and was put in time out.

Lukas was partially right. They didn't die, but they sure did put on good entertainment for the students!

* * *

**For the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Challenge/Competition by UnicornsAndRainbows20098 using the prompts for History of Magic, Ancient Studies, and Frog Choir:**

_To the best of your ability, you are to Write a slice of life story, That is at least 1000 words long; try to keep the reader intrigued. Humor. Trio era. Bathroom. Horrible. A character must roll their eyes._

**For the Setting Boot Camp Challenge by xPerfectlyImperfect using Durmstrang Viking Cruise Ship and the prompt:**

_Crooked smile_

**_(oooooo)_**

I do not own Harry Potter (duh) or any of the characters here. I only own Dummkopf and B-T-W.


End file.
